Witch Way Out?
by gothgirl1011994
Summary: Oh no,theres troble in forks when a family of sisters moves into town and they just happen to be witches. what happens when they have to save Bella from the most evilest demon alive? a suppries twist at the end makes for a great sequel
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (Bella's prove)**

**I woke up to the sound of rain hitting the roof. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of golden brown eyes staring back at me. "Morning." I said and kissed him on the lips, starting to climb out of bed, but a pair of stone cold hands pulled me back into his lap and started kissing me. "Edward…. I… need…..a…..human….moment." I told him in between kisses. He sighed and let go of me, reliantly as I made my way into the bathroom with my clothes. **

**I stepped into the hot shower and as soon as I did heard a soft velvet voice, "Bella, hurry up or we're going to be late for school." Edward said over the rush of the water. **

"**Edward, with you driving we can never be late for school." I answered back and stepped out of the shower and tripped over the rug by the tub, falling flat on my back.**

"**Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, sound a little nervous.**

"**Yes, Edward, just wait for me downstairs, I'll be down in a minute." I said, getting up and starting to get dressed, ignoring the pain I felt in my foot. **

**I left my hair down today, grabbed my backpack from my room, slipped my shoes on and ran down the stairs, tripping over the last one and falling straight on my face. It happened so fast that Edward wasn't even able to stop me falling. "Bella what am I going to do with you?" he asked and helped me up from the floor. I shrugged and grabbed an apple, my house keys and walked out the door. By the time I locked up the house, Edward was waiting for my at his silver Volvo with the door opened. I walked over to the car, kissed him on the lips and got in. I wasn't even buckled before I knew the car was starting.**

"**You know I wish that you would use human speed every once and a while." I said as he started to back away from my house.**

"**But I do use it, at school." Edward answered back and grabbed my hand.**

"**Yes I know, but you still seem to get around to my side of the car very fats, even at school." I said, as I watched the trees zoom pass us.**

**We got to school with ten minutes before the bell rang. "I told you we weren't going to be late, not with you going a hundred and sixty miles an hour." I said, whispering into his ear. We walked over to where his family was sitting. Alice came over and hugged me in a bone crushing hug. "Just to let you know, there are two new girls, sisters, starting school here, today and they have biology and gym with you Bella." Alice said, know sitting beside her husband Jasper.**

**My classes dragged on forever. I was so happy when the bell rang for lunch and I could be with Edward. I walked out of my class room and saw that he was waiting for me, just like everyday. **

"**Hey, ready for lunch?" he asked me, kissing me on the top of my head. **

"**Yes I am!" I said and started to walk towards the lunch room. "So have you seen the new girls?" I asked him when we walked into the cafeteria, and into the lunch line before Alice pulled me out of it and sat me down in front for a tray of food. "Oh, thanks for getting me lunch Alice." I said and started to eat. **

"**So have you guys seen the new girls yet today?" I asked, picking up my apple.**

"**No, but of we look around we may be able to find them." Alice said, sound so perky.**

**We looked around the cafeteria, and found them. One was white with light brown hair. She was wearing black jeans, a black hoodie and a Evanescence tee-shirt. The other girl was black with blond hair. She was wearing a purple butterfly tee with a blue jeans and a purple hand bag. **

**They sat down at the table behind us. **_**How can they be sisters when they are so, different? **_**I wondered. **

"**Edward can you read there minds?" I asked him turning away from looking at them.**

"**No, I can't. when I tried to read there minds, its like your Bella's. Great" Edward said and slammed his fist down onto the table, creating a crack in it. Me and Alice went into a laughing fit, but as soon as Edward shoot me that look of his I stopped and threw the rest of my food away. **_**I wonder why Edward can read there minds?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (the new girl, Jess's prove)**

"**We have spent almost the whole day, introducing yourselves to classes." I told my sister Marissa as I sat down at a table and started to eat. **

"**We only have two more classes after this anyways and one of them is gym." Marissa said, taking a bite out of her pizza. **

"**Good point." I said and looked around the cafeteria, I stopped looking when I stopped a table of six people and only one of them was eating. **

"**Weird, Marissa there is a table right behind you of six people and only one of them is eating." I said as a looked back down at my food when one of them looked over at us.**

"**Well, I don't know what to tell you." Marissa said and took a sip of her pop. **

"**Well can you try and feel what one of them are feeling?" I asked, taking a sip of my pop.**

"**Fine……. The one sitting next to the girl who is eating is pissed for some reason, happy?" she asked and went back to eating.**

"**Not really." I said and got up to throw the my food away. I came back and sat down, looking at the table.**

"**By the way , why did I get the weak ass powers?" Marissa asked for the millionth time.**

"**Okay, for the last time. You got visions, levitation, you're an empath and you can heal." I said, whispering. **

"**Yes I know that I'm all of those, but you can freeze, explode this, you have fire power and you are telekinesis. So why did you get the good powers and I had to get the ones that suck?" she asked, whispering but raising her voice every now and again.**

"**Marissa, I don't know it just happened. But what I do know is that we can't use your powers anymore. Once we use them, and we get attacked, we have to leave." I said, getting up and following the rest of the kids out of the cafeteria. **

"**But why can't we just fake your deaths?" she asked as we walked put into the rain. **

"**Because, Marissa, demons are getting smarter by the day and even if we did that, we would have to change what we look like and they would come looking for us." I said and pulled him in to what the map told me was the building where biology was at. **

**We walked into the class room and I started looking for way to get out if needed. Than I looked at empty seats. There was table open and it was in front of, the girl who was the only one eating at that table and the guy Marissa said was pissed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Jess's prove)**

"**Class, we have two new kids joining us today. They came all the way from Michigan, girls why don't you introduce yourselves to the class." The teacher said, leaving us standing in front of the class.**

"**My name is Jess and this is my sister Marissa, and I'm really tired of teachers making us do this." I said, muttering the last part.**

"**Okay, Marissa, you may go and sit my Mike Newton, Mike will you raise your hand." The teacher said and a boy with blond hair and blue eyes (An:/ doesn't he have blue eyes and blond hair?) raised his hand and Marissa looked back at me. I nodded my head and she went to sit down next to him. "And Jess you can sit in the desk in front of Bella, Bella can you raise your hand." The teacher said. The girl who was the only one eating, Bella, raised her hand and I walked over to the desk in front of them and smiled before sitting down.**

"**Okay class, we will be working on a project in class and Jess, since your partner is out and will be out for a few days, you can turn around and work with Bella and Edward." The teacher said and started to pass a sheet of paper. I turned around to face them and didn't say a word till we each got a piece of paper.**

"**Hi, I'm Bella." Bella said and stretched out her hand. **

"**Hi, I'm Jess." I said and shock her hand. She elbowed the boy sitting next to her in the side.**

"**I'm Edward." Edward said and didn't care to stretch out his hand till Bella elbowed him in the side again. He grumbled, possible swearing and stretched out his hand.**

"**Jess, and it's nice to meet you, both of you." I said and looked down at the paper.**

"**Um, if you don't mind me asking, why did you move to forks?" Bella asked me.**

"**Well your parents died and we didn't have any other family members that lived in Michigan. Your grandma lives her and she died a few days ago and she everything in her will was left to us as was your parents and so we stayed here and no one knows that your grandmother died, so they all think that we're taken care of and as long as we go to school, everything will be fine." I said, not looking at them but at Marissa, who was smiling.**

"**And, I don't want to sound rude, but how are you and Marissa sister when you two are of different race?" Bella asked. No one but Marissa has talked to me all day, well her and teachers, but its nice not to be shunned out because we're new.**

"**Well Marissa's parents adopted me. My mom and dad were killed in… in a fire and none of my family wanted to take me in, so I was sent to an orphanage and one day Marissa and her parents came in, Marissa always wanted in older sibling and I was sitting alone in a corner and Marissa came over to me, took my hand and went up to the lady who worked there and told her that she wanted to have me as a sister. And I'm the older one but only by a few years and I don't anyone mess with her or they have to deal with me." I said, fighting back tears.**

"**Jess, I'm so sorry." Bella said, fighting back tears of her own.**

"**Thanks, you know you're the first student to talk to me all day." I told her, than looking back down at the assignment at hand.**

**I finished the assignment with five minutes to spare before handing it to the teacher and coming back to sit at my set. I looked over at Marissa who was still smiling. I have never seen her this happy before. The bell rang and Marissa ran over to be and hocked arms with me. **

"**So do you have a boyfriend already?" I asked, pursing my lips at her and walking off towards the gym.**

"**No, but he has gym with us and he asked me out." Marissa said, and that gave a small scream as we walked into the gym and found the teacher.**

**I walked up to the teacher and explained everything. The teacher told us to wear gym shoes everyday and that if we wanted to we could play in today's game. I said no thanks, Marissa said she would love too and ran off to find Mike. I walked up to the top of the bleachers and sat down to watch the game. I saw Bella walk into the doors and wave at me. I waved back and saw Marissa running up the bleachers with a guy trying to keep up with her. **_**Good luck**_**. I thought to myself.**

"**Mike, this is my sister Jess. Jess this is Mike." Marissa said, barely breathing hard.**

"**Nice to meet you." Mike said extending his hand**

"**Same here." I said and shock his hand.**

"**Jess are you going to play?" Mike asked, looking red in the face from trying to keep up with Marissa. **

**I gave a small smile, "No not today, I'm just going to watch." I said and they started heading down. **

**They started to play dodge ball and Bella tripped over her own two feet and fell, sliding all the way over to the bleachers, and not getting up. **_**Crap**_**. I thought as I jumped from the where I was sitting to the floor, landed without hurting myself and ran over to where Bella was laying. **

"**Bella are you okay?" I asked her, checking for blood or anything. She opened her eyes and looked at me.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine." She said and I held out a hand to help her up. She took my hand and I pulled her up and helped her to sit on the bleachers. **

"**Bella do you always do that?" I asked her, watching the game. **

"**What fall?" she asked. I nodded my head.**

"**All the time." She said and we started to laugh.**

**The bell rang and I helped Bella out of the gym. Edward was waiting for her I guess because when we came out and saw that Bella was limping he went off. **

"**What the hell happened Bella? What did you do to my girl friend? Why in the world is she limping? Bella did that…. Person do this to you?" he yelled, looking the whole time at me. Now it was my turn to go off.**

"**First of all this person has a name okay, second she tripped in gym and fell, third I didn't do anything to you girl friend except help her, fourth she is limping because she fell and fifth I didn't hurt her or do anything thing that would hurt her."**** I said and I turned around to where Marissa was standing and grabbed her arm and walked out into the rain and over to my black motorcycle and drove home.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Bella's prove)**

**I went over to Edwards house after I made dinner for Charlie. I haven't had a chance to yell at him for yelling at Jess over me getting hurt in gym, but I will soon, you got to love Fridays.**

"**Edward we have to talk." I said, once we were in him room, away from everyone else.**

"**What about?" he asked, turning on some music and coming to sit next to me on his black coach.**

"**Its about what happen today, after gym. Edward I really wish you didn't yell at Jess like that. What she told you was the truth and she has had a really hard life, and you heard what she told us today in biology today that I was the only person that talked to her. I really think that if we got to know her she could be a really great friend." I finished, looking over at Edward who seem to be in deep thought. "Edward did you hear me?" I asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He looked over at me. I guess he did hear me.**

"**Yes I heard you and I'm sorry, I shouldn't had yelled at her like that and if it will make you feel better I will tell her at school Monday that I am sorry." He said, sounding sincere.**

"**I have a better idea, call her now." I said and reached into my pants pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with Jess's number on it. I got up and grabbed the phone and dialed the number.**

"**What are you doing?" Edward asked me, trying to grab the phone away from me, but I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.**

"**Bella, come out now!" Edward said, rattling the door knob.**

"**Nope, not until Jess picks up the phone and you apologize to her, oh hi can I speak to Jess?" I said into the phone.**

**(Edwards prove)**

"**Who is calling?" I heard the voice ask Bella. **_**I cant believe she's making me do this.**_

"**Bella Swan, from school." I heard her say **

"**Oh, hi Bella its Marissa, Jess's sister, hold on let me get her…… JESS!" I heard Marissa scream from all the way in the bathroom.**

"**BELLA'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" she screamed again.**

"**Hi Bella, is everything okay?" I heard Jess ask Bella.**

"**Yeah everything is fine, but, um Edwards has something to tell you, hold on." She said as she unlocked the door and walked over to where I was sitting. She handed me the phone.**

"**Hello Jess?" I asked. Bella waited right next to me.**

"**Hello Edward, what do you want?" Jess asked a little peeved at me, which she had every right to be.**

"**Look Jess, I'm sorry for yelling at you today. I saw Bella hurt and I didn't care about the facts, I am really sorry, can you forgive me?" I asked, hoping that she would say yes and Bella wouldn't be mad at me for yelling at her.**

"**Yes Edward I forgive you. Thanks for calling." She said, sounding a little less peeved.**

"**Oh thank you so much, do you want to talk to Bella?" I asked Jess.**

"**Um I want to talk to both of you, can you put me on speaker phone?" she asked, saying it very softly and quickly.**

"**Okay hold on, okay Jess your on speaker phone." I said and we could hear sound coming form the other end of the line.**

"**Good, thank you Edward. Now just a few things. One who's idea was it to call and apologize?" she asked, waiting for someone to answer.**

"**Well Edward was going to tell you Monday but I thought that he should do it now, your not mad are you?" Bella asked Jess.**

"**Nope not at all, okay next is Mike Newton a nice guy?" she asked.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**Because Marissa has a date with him tonight and I want information about him in case I have to go track him down." She said, waiting**

"**Well," Bella got interrupted by Marissa yelling. **

"**Jess I need help getting ready." **

"**God, I hate dating, I got to go, but do you think that you guys could follow them, I cant go because Marissa will now if im following her because of my motorcycle, please." Jess said starting to walking around.**

"**Sure Jess we can do that for you." I said, getting up and walking over to hang up the phone.**

"**Oh thank you so much I live at," was all Bella was able to hear because the rest was drowned out by Marissa screaming, "Jess, help, I ripped my dress and my hair is caught in the zipper."**

"**Okay so you know where I live, get over here as soon as you can, coming Marissa, bye guys and I owe you." Jess said and hung up the phone.**

"**You heard where she lives at right?" Bella asked me, as we walked down the stairs and out to my Volvo.**

"**Yep." And we took off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ( Bella's prove)**

**We arrived at Jess's house about ten minutes after we hung up with her. She had a three story house, two floors and a basement. It was a light green and had flowers around the side. They had three cars, two motorcycle, and a Porsche. The Porsche was a sky blue and the motorcycles, one was black with red strips on the side and the other was purple with butterflies on it. Three guess who was whose. **

"**I guess Marissa really likes butterflies." Edward said and walked up to the front door and was about to knock when the front door opened and we were pulled inside.**

"**Oh thank god you're here, Bella you have to help me with Marissa, if I spend one more minute with her, I think I may murder her, will you help me?" Jess asked, giving me big sad puppy dog eyes.**

"**Okay, lets go get Marissa ready for her date." I said and walked up stairs with Jess.**

"**Oh and if Mike comes while were getting Marissa ready, Edward and he asks why you are here, just say that you and Bella came over to hang out." Jess said, still walking up the stairs. **

**We walked into a room that was purple with, yep butterflies and flowers. Marissa was wearing a powered blue dress with her hair down and in layers. She had on silver shoes and silver jewelry with a pale pink lip and silver eye shadow with black eye liner one. She turned away from the mirror and ran over to me and gave me a great big hug.**

"**Bella what are you doing here?" she asked me, looking suspiciously at her sister than back at me.**

"**Your sister invited me over to hang out, since your going on a date, she didn't want to be alone." I said, looking as innocently as I could.**

"**Okay I believe it….. for now. Bella what do you think, do I look okay?" she asked, turning back to the mirror. Jess rolled her eyes at her but than looked at me, waiting for the answer.**

"**Marissa, you look really great." I said and hugged her back.**

"**Bella, Jess, Marissa get down here, Mike's here" Edward yelled from down stairs.**

"**What's Edward doing here?" Marissa asked, looking at me and than at her sister, folding her arms across her chest.**

"**Well since Edward is Bella's boyfriend, and I invited Bella over so I could get to know each other better, I thought it would be a good idea to get to know Edward too, now come one, you don't want to keep Mike waiting." Jess said and pushed Marissa out of her room and pulled me along with her.**

**When we got down stairs, I went to go stand by Edward, who was looking fiercely at Mike, who was staring jaw dropped at Marissa. Finally, Jess walked over to him and closed him mouth and walked back over to where Marissa was standing. "Okay Mike, have her back at ten tonight, not a minute later, have a good night, oh and Mike," Jess walked over to where he was standing and whispered into his ear, and his smile vanished. "Okay have a good time." Jess said and Marissa walked over to where Jess was standing, gave her a hug and walked out the door with Mike. We heard a car start and saw lights pull away from the house and onto the road.**

"**Okay, you guys can go and make sure that they see you. Thanks I owe you big time." Jess said as she walked us to the door.**

"**No problem Jess, this is what friends do." I said as I pulled her into a hug.**

"**Yes this is what friends do, and you have to be back before ten, and if I'm not watching T.V, I'm down in the basement….. working out." She said as she walked out in to the rain without a jacket, shivering from the rain and the cold night air.**

"**Jess we will and you need to go inside before you catch a cold, here." Edward said and pulled out a jacket from the back of the car and handed it to Jess.**

"**No, thanks though, I'll be fine, now go, you don't want to loss them." Jess said and walked back inside, but stopped right outside her door and sneezed and mouthed the words 'I'm fine, don't worry, just go' and walked into her house.**

**We drove about fifteen miles before they stopped at the edge of a park and got out. "Come one, we have to follow them." I said to Edward and started to follow them. Edward grabbed me and put me on his back and started to follow them, hiding in the shadows of the trees. They stopped and walked into a building. We walked in after them and saw that there was a table set for two, and a CD player, at the edge of the room. We found a dark corner and sat down. I could hear the conversation from where we were without asking Edward to tell me.**

**(Marissa's prove)**

"**So tell me about yourself." Mike asked me and took a sip of his drink.**

"**Well Jess is the only family that I have, your parents died and we came to live with your grandmother but she died a few days ago, and since we have no other family members, we're using your grandmother and your parents money to live in the house and as long as we go to school, no one needs to know that were living without an adult." I said, taking a sip of my water.**

"**And how are you and Jess related?" He asked me, looking right into my eyes. I hate when people ask me this question but it comes up a lot.**

"**Well me and my parents adopted her years ago. See I've always wanted an older sibling, a sister and my parents said that they would adopted. So we went to the orphanage and I saw Jess, sitting in a corner all by herself and for some reason I was dawned to her. So I walked over to where she was sitting, took her hand, walked back over to the lady who was talking to my parents and told her that I wanted Jess to be my big sister." I told him, looking away as I said it. "And she is the best, she wont let anyone pick on me or hurt me." I said, trying very hard not to cry.**

"**And what happened to Jess's parents?" He asked, taking my hand in his.**

"**Well we were told that her parents died in a fire and that none of her family wanted her." I said, feeling a tear fall down my face. Mike leaned over and wiped it away. **

**We didn't talk very much after that, till mike asked me if I wanted to dance? I nodded my head and he held out his hand. I took it and he lead my over to another part of the room and walked over to a CD player and pressed play. He walked back over to me and took my hand and started to spin me around. A lower song started to play and I wrapped my arms around Mike's neck and rested my head on his chest. I looked up at him and he looked down and he kissed me. we kissed like that for a while till my cell phone rang. **

"**Damn it," I muttered, "Sorry, Hello?" I said, a little peeved.**

"**Marissa get home now." Jess said.**

"**Why what's wrong?" I asked, looking back at Mike who had a worried expression on his face.**

"**Um there is a problem with the **_**power**_** and I need your help with it." Jess said, but with more feeling in the word power. **_**Crap, demons**_**. I thought.**

"**Are Edward and Bella gone?" I asked, hoping we didn't have to move again or explain anything to them.**

"**Yes they're gone, just get home fast." Jess said and than the line went dead.**

"**Mike, I have to get home, there's a problem and my sister needs my help." I said and started to head back outside. We got in the car and drove off. **_**I hope my sister is okay**_**. I thought.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (Edwards prove)**

**Mike asked Marissa about her life and she told him, I didn't care to listen because I knew all about it and they didn't talk till after they eat, when mike asked Marissa to dance. The spun her around and than I slow song played and than they kissed, I was about to attack but them I heard a phone ring, Marissa's phone.**

"**Damn it," I heard her mutter, "Sorry, Hello?" She said, a little peeved.**

"**Marissa get home now." I heard Jess said.**

"**Why what's wrong?" Marissa asked, each word shaking as she said it. She looked back at Mike who had a worried expression on his face.**

"**Um there is a problem with the **_**power**_** and I need your help with it." Jess said, but I could hear her say with more feeling in the word power.**

"**Are Edward and Bella gone?" Marissa asked, like if it mattered if we were gone or not.**

"**Yes they're gone, just get home fast." Jess said and than the line went dead.**

"**Mike, I have to get home, there's a problem and my sister needs my help." Marissa said and they ran out of the building and drove off.**

**We came out of the corner and didn't move. "Edward, we have to go back and help with whatever the problem is." Bella said and started to walk outside. **

"**Bella I agree but I think that it matters if were there or not." I said, getting into the car.**

"**Edward, I don't care, we have to help." Bella said, trying not to give away the fact that she was scared. **

"**Okay, we'll go but you have to stay in the car, promise me." I said sternly.**

"**Edward I promise." Bella said and looked out the window.**

_**Now why don't I believe that?**_** I thought to myself.**

**(Jess's prove)**

_**Damn it how did they find us?**_** I thought to myself ad I exploded a demon. **_**And where the hell is my sister?**_** I thought as I dodge a fireball that grazed my leg. "Those were new pants." I said and exploded the demon closest to me. I ducked a fireball that was sent my way.**

"**Come out witch and fight, so we can be rewarded for killing you by the source." A demon said. **

"**Who's the source?" I asked from where I was sitting.**

"**The source of all evil." I different demon said.**

"**Why am I not surprised?" I said and sent a fireball across the room.**

**I saw a flash of fire come into the room and the whole room went silent.**

**I stood up and turned around to face a demon with a half of face. **

"**Who are you?" I asked, still staying where I was.**

"**I'm the source of all evil." He said, smiling**

"**Really well what do you want?" I asked, looking from him to the demons, trying to find a way out.**

"**I want to rid the world of good, so evil can take over, and I want to offer you and your sister a place in the underworld." He said, looking at me with a very amused smile.**

"**Now why would I join your side when it was your demons who killed my parents, both of them." I said, sending a fireball at him. he held up an hand and sent it back towards me, I ducked and it flew and hit my punching bag. I swore under my breath. I got up and threw fireballs at all of the demos and I killed all of them, leaving nothing but a pile of ash where they were standing. I had a smug look on my face. **

**I saw the door of the basement open and saw Bella standing in the door frame. I saw the source getting ready to throw a fireball at Bella. I don't even think about that I did next. I ran and jumped onto Bella, getting hit in the leg with the fireball, Bella was on the floor under me. I blew up the source and made up a spell, "I send this thing standing in my mist, back down to the underworld because I killed his demons." I said and saw that he had reformed and disappeared. Edward came running into the room with Marissa right behind him.**

"**What the hell happened?" Edward asked looking confused.**

**Marissa had pulled me over to a corner and healed my injuries. She than ran over to where Bella was laying and healed her too.**

"**What happened? Jess who was that guy?" Bella asked, as Edward rocked her back and forward in his arms.**

"**Marissa, we have to tell them. Edward, Bella, me and Marissa are witches." **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (Bella's prove)**

"**Your what?" I asked, not believing my ears.**

"**Bella me and Marissa are witches, we have powers, and we get attacked by, demons ad they want to kill us." Jess said, getting up and walking over to where me and Edward were sitting.**

"**Get away from us!" Edward yelled and pushed her away.**

"**Look if I show you that we have powers, will you listen to what I have to say?" Jess asked, looking right at me. I shock my head in the 'yes' motion.**

"**Okay, just let me fix this place up, let the object of objection become put a dream as I cause this scene to be unseen." Jess said and everything was fix and it looked like nothing every happened to the room.**

"**How…How did you do that?" I asked, my voice shacking with every word.**

"**Magic, Edward you should call your family, they need to know this too." Jess said and walked up the stairs with Marissa following. Edward looked at me and I just nodded. He pulled out his phone and called his family, and we headed up stairs.**

**(Jess's prove)**

**I was upstairs with my head in my hands, going over what happened. **_**Why does he want me to be part of the underworld? Crap we're going to have to move again. No I cant do that to Marissa, she likes it here. **_**My thoughts were interrupted when Marissa came and laid her head down on my lap. I looked at her and smiled, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. The front door opened and the rest of the Cullen came into the living room and sat across from me and Marissa. I saw Bella get up and walk over to me and sit down next to me. I looked at her and she smiled, **

"**Friends stick together." She said, and waited for me to say something. **

"**Right………….. okay I have something to tell you all, me and Marissa are witches and I saved Bella from the source." I said and saw very shocked faces.**

"**The source of what?" Alice asked.**

"**The source of all evil." I said and looked back waiting for someone to say something.**

"**This is crap, there is no such thing as magic or 'the source of all evil', what really happened?" Emmet asked, getting up and walking over and glared at me.**

"**Well if vampires are really why not witches?" I asked, standing up and glaring back at Emmet.**

"**How did you know?" Alice asked me.**

"**I just guessed and I guess I was right, and me and Marissa wont tell a soul, as long as you don't tell anyone that we are witches." I said, looking up at Emmet, with a smug look on my face.**

"**Fine, if you are a "witch" than show us your powers." Emmet said, getting a smug smile on his face. I raised my eyebrows at him and flicked my pointer and middle finger and sent Emmet flying across the room. I looked over at where he was and I froze him, and unfroze everyone else and balled my hands up into fists and opened them and he went back even further then before and I made a fireball appear in my hands.**

"**Believe me now?" I asked, smugly. "Marissa, go heal him." I told her, sitting back down on the coach. Marissa got up and walked over to where Emmet was, she placed her hands over him and a white light came out of her hands and healed him. She walked back over to where we were all sitting and looked at me. I nodded and she levitated into the air and than back down.**

"**She also is an empathy and she has visions. Do you believe us now?" I asked, they all nodded their heads.**

"**So the source attacked me?" Bella asked me, looking scared.**

"**Yes and you would have been dead if I didn't jump in front of that fireball." I said, looking at Edward as I said this.**

"**Will he be coming back?" an older looking woman asked me.**

"**Yes…..um, I'm sorry I don't know your name." I said, looking from her down at my feet.**

"**Its Emse and this is my husband Carslie." Emse said.**

"**Yes he will be coming back and he wont stop till he kills me and Marissa, just like he killed my parents, both of them." I said, starting to cry.**

**I got up and walked away, over to the table and looked down and started to cry. Bella came over and gave me a hug, trying to calm me down. I looked up at her and smiled. I started to wipe away my tears and looked back at them.**

"**I need you to do me a favor, Edward." I said, looking at him that at Marissa.**

**He got up and walked over to me. "You saved Bella, what can I do to help?" he asked, wrapping him arms around Bella. I smiled and walked close to him. "I want you to take Marissa and you and your family including Bella leave town so that if he comes back Marissa will be safe." I said, whispering into his ear. He looked at me and than at Marissa and nodded. "Thank you." I said and walked over to Marissa. **

**I sat down next to her and hugged her. "Marissa, I am so sorry for what I am about to do, but I'm doing this because I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. You are my little sister and I am going to project you. No matter what happens, know that I love you and I will always love you. Marissa don't ever come back and try and find me." I said and I kissed her on her head and froze her. I looked over at Edward and nodded.**

**He came over and picked her up, still frozen. "It will last hours, unless I die, tie her up when you get top where you are going and don't ever let her come back." I said and looked away. **

**I heard them leave one by one till I was the only one left. I spent the rest of the night in my room, crying.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (Marissa Prove)**

**I woke up, tied to a chair and saw the Cullen, sitting around in a house that wasn't mine. I started to fight in my chair. "Where am I? what happened? Where's Jess?" I said, still trying to get out. Emse walked over to me and looked at me with sorrow filled eyes. "Marissa, Jess told us to take you away so that you wouldn't get hurt and that no matter what happened, to not go back for her." Emse said, trying to smile. I looked at her with shocked eyes and than I started to cry and scream. **

"**YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO! I CANT LEAVE JESS, SHE'S THE ONLY FAMILY THAT I HAVE! LET ME GO OR I WILL NEVER STOP SCREAMING….AHHHHHHHHHHHH LET ME GO LET ME." I stopped scream because Edward had cover my mouth with his hand.**

"**Look I don't like this any better than you do but I cant let you go, so shut up!" he said and removed his hand from my mouth. I gave him a death glare and started to cry. **

"**Edward, we have to go back please because if she dies, than I die. Please she cant fight him alone, she needs me." I said, bawling. **

"**Fine, lets go." He said and with that he untied me and we all left the house and started to drive.**

**(Jess's prove)**

**I was outside in the woods, working on my throwing and aiming. I was just about to throw three fireballs when I was thrown across the yard and into the river. I shot up and looked around. The source was standing in front of me with about twenty demons behind him. **

"**Where is your sister?" the source asked me.**

"**Why should I tell you?" I asked and took out half of his demons. The rest were firing fireballs at me and I just sent them back, taking out the rest.**

"**Is that the best you can do?" I asked the source. And I attacked him.**

**I was getting my butt kicked and was on the ground, bleeding like crazy. "Say hello to your mother and father for me." the source said and was getting ready to throw a fireball at me when out of now where, Marissa came flying out of the air, kicking him in his chin. She landed in front of me and helped me up. "What are you doing here?" I asked her, pissed that she didn't listen to me and thankful all at the same time.**

"**We stick together." She said and hugged me and than the source got up and hit Marissa with a fireball, sending us back all the way into the house. **

"**Marissa, Marissa, your going to be okay." I said, trying to make her focus on me. **

"**Jess, I love you." Marissa said and then she died in my arms.**

"**Marissa, marissa, come back, don't go please come back." I cried and sobbed on her chest.**

"**One down and one to go." The source said.**

"**I don't think so, I summon fourth though time and space my ancestor to this place, kill the source this evil from hell for killing my sister, I hope you burn in eternal hell." I said and he burst into flames and left his eye behind.**

**I saw the Cullen's come looking at what happened. "He killed Marissa, I broke my promise to her, I didn't project her like I said I would." I looked at them and Edward came and picked me up and carried me over to where his family was, I started to kick and fight. "LET ME GO, I CANT LEAVE MARISSA…………. NO STOP DON'T." but it was too late, I watched my house burst into flames, and with it Marissa.**

"**Dad, we have to turn her, we cant let her die." I heard Edward say.**

**I felt Edward put me down and I tried to run for it but he grabbed me and pinned me to the ground. Carsile came and bite into my neck. I felt like I was on fire and I screamed and fell asleep.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't worry for the people who liked this story I will be making a sequel and for those who didn't well im still making a sequel. **


End file.
